Into A Bleach World
by Ourfavoritefangirl
Summary: *open stage curtains* Prepare for a sucky summary! 15 year old Mia Darkwood had just gotten an awesome early birthday present from her best friend when she noticed something different about the moon, that was all she remembered before she disappeared from the real world. "Is that Mia?" Aoi asked, pointing at the television screen which was playing an episode of Bleach.


"WHAT?" Mia yelled to the librarian, her oddly natural electric blue hair sticking out in some bits and her eyes turned red, "I walked all the way over here too hear that you're gonna sell _ALL_ the Bleach?! To who? You can't!". "m-miss, please calm down" the librarian stuttered "I can tell you the name and address of the person that bought all the Bleach if you want, she seemed really nice and there's a high possibility that she'll let you borrow them from her every now and then" Mia nodded and waited impatiently for the librarian to write the name and address on a slip of paper. When it was all written down Mia grabbed the slip of paper and read everything on it. "AOI!" Mia shouted, at her friend's house Aoi Hakari sneezed.

"Oh no!" Aoi squeaked before ducking for cover, her house wasn't far from the library, and Mia was a fast runner. "Aoi!" Mia shouted at the front door, Aoi was sooo lucky that her parents were on a holiday in North America or she would be dragged out and forced to talk to her friend and everything would be ruined. "AOI" Mia shouted again as she unlocked the door. Suddenly everything was quiet, Aoi quietly snuck out of her hiding place, her bright red hair was like a beacon so she had to grab the closest hat and cautiously crept towards the back door. "HEY!" Mia shouted, Aoi squeaked and fell over laughing, Mia was also laughing.

When things calmed down the two girls sat on the couch eating the pizza that Aoi had heated up in the microwave. "So why did you buy all the Bleach from the library? I thought you were broke and all the money you had was from your parents so you could buy my birthday present" Mia asked, Aoi shrugged and ran off to her room, coming back with a huge blue bag with 'Bleach' written in fancy writing on the front. "I was going to give this to you on your birthday, but you really shouldn't wait for this sorta stuff" Aoi explained, Mia snatched the bag and tipped it upside-down on the floor causing everything to fall out. Mia gawked while Aoi grinned, there on the floor was everything that had to do with Bleach: Bleach T-shirts, skirts, pants, dresses, shoes, hair accessories, a Bleach phone, laptop, IPad, Bleach bed covers, pillow cases, Bleach knives, forks, spoons, plates, bowls, cups, a huge Bleach backpack, every Bleach manga and anime and there were even Bleach posters, especially of Renji, Mia's ultimate favourite character.

"What store did you rob?" Mia asked, she never took her eyes off the Bleach merchandise "didn't I tell you about that lottery I won? I spent the last few thousand dollars on this stuff so you better enjoy it" Aoi grinned. Mia was still gawking at the fact that there was even this much Bleach merchandise, and now it was hers. After five minutes of Mia gawking there was suddenly a loud squeal and a soft thud, Mia had jumped in Aoi and was now hugging her and crying at the same time. Aoi was laughing at Mia's reaction to the presents. "THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Mai squealed, Aoi continued to grin as her friend ripped open a brand new Bleach disk and put it in the DVD player.

"Here" Aoi said as she gave Mia a large Bleach T-shirt with 'I Love Red Pineapples' written in large bold red letters on the front and a pair of red shorts with 'Bleach' written in white on the side. "You can use my room" Aoi explained "as long as you don't write on my mirror with my mum's lipstick again" Mia rolled her eyes and groaned "I was five at the time, Okay?" Aoi laughed and leaned back on the couch as Mia ran up the hallway to change into her new clothes.

"Wow, you look better in that than I thought!" Aoi said as Mia jogged happily jogged into the lounge room in her new clothes, Mia smirked and jumped onto Aoi's back yelling "piggyback!". Aoi laughed and set Mia on her back so she could carry her friend easier. "To the kitchen!" Mia yelled as she pointed towards the kitchen, Aoi continued to laugh as she carried Mia to the kitchen. "Now, my humble servant…to the fridge!" Mia shouted to her 'humble servant'. Aoi marched to the fridge and opened the door. "What would you like master?" Aoi asked as she went along with the game, "I would like some tea…" Mia started, Aoi grabbed a three litre coke "…some biscuits…" Aoi grabbed a packet of Oreos "…and a little bit of fruit" Mia finished, Aoi grabbed a bag of lollies.

Later that night Mia changed back into the clothes she had originally been wearing, a plain large red T-shirt with black tracksuit pants, and gathered all her stuff and put it in her new Bleach backpack. "Are you going now?" Aoi asked as she slouched on the couch, Mia nodded and walked out the front door shouting "BYE!" and bolting down the street and stopping at the park.

_**(*MIA'S POV*)**_

"Wow, the full moon is bright tonight…" I said to myself as I sat on a bench, dropping my bag next to me "…and…red?" it was true, the moon was a bright red, _kinda like Renji's hair_ I thought. I got up and grabbed my bag before walking across the park and up to a hill where I could see the moon the best.

"Whoa! It is red!" I gasped as I took another step forward. Suddenly everything turned black and I felt myself fall towards the ground.


End file.
